


In the Darkness There's Always Light

by GioGioStar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Coronavirus, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Freak Out, Pandemics, Quarantine, good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: Yuuri comforts a Viktor who is upset over the state of the world...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 21
Kudos: 41





	In the Darkness There's Always Light

This was supposed to be his final year in skating. Viktor had retired a few years ago, deciding to focus more on coaching than competing himself. For one year, they lived in Russia so Viktor could finish up his last season. After that, they debated on what next. Move back to Japan? Stay in Russia? They decided Detroit in the end. Yuuri always loved that city and wanted to show it off to Viktor. It took them a while to get things sorted out. But by the end of it all, they had a nice little apartment a few blocks away from the rink. They had Makkachin and a little toy poodle Viktor got him for his birthday. Yuuri remembered how Viktor had surprised him by handing him not only his gold medal but the puppy as well. He named her, much to Viktor’s dismay Chihoko.

But looking at how everything was turning out, Yuuri could see that there was a strong possibility that he may not even be able to compete this year… Maybe nobody would be able to. The news seemed to be on non-stop as report after report had come in. Back when this mess had started, Viktor and Yuuri were fortunate enough to get a hold of some things to send to friends and family, hoping that things would blow over soon. They didn’t expect for one day everything to be calm and then the next day, half the world losing their minds.

Yuuri remembered how last week, Viktor was smiling his big goofy heart-shaped smile when he brought home toilet paper and other basic things. Who got excited over toilet paper? Clearly, both of them because it seemed as if the whole city of Detroit was out of it.

Then things changed for the worse. One of Viktor’s students was sick. Yuuri watched as Viktor tried to scramble his own brain. Trying to figure out how he could have stopped it. How he could have prevented one of his own students from getting caught up in this outbreak. They were already fighting for their life in ways that made Viktor want to see them succeed in their Juniors. This virus that seemed to smother everything was trying to snuff the light out of a poor child’s eyes. Yuuri had never seen his husband more broken. Not even when they had their fight in Barcelona all those years ago. That breakdown happened a few days ago. Before Viktor, and the other coaches had decided that it would be best to close down the rink until the pandemic ended. It was bad enough one of their own students was sick in the hospital fighting for their life. They didn’t need another one of their students sick because of their own ignorance. They decided to self-quarantine. Keep themselves safe. Viktor, more than happy to help financially the coaches who depended on this job to make ends meet. Help their athletes stay indoors and safe instead of running out and getting sick.

Yuuri sighed deeply as he felt Viktor put his forehead on his shoulder. Yuuri carding his fingers through silver stands of moonlight hair. His husband moved a little as he attempted to get comfortable. Both of them had been stressing over them upright closing shop. Even though a lot of other places were outright closed down during the pandemic, they were still opened… They canceled classes, but worked strictly with the athletes, making sure that they did get their training on the ice, but keeping their distance with everybody. He saw how hard it was for Viktor to maintain a proper distance. He was always a very touchy person, hugging his students' as he got excited for them when they did well. Or tussling their hair when they didn’t do so good. It seemed that now, Viktor threw all his emotions at him when it came to the rink and all of his students. Giving Yuuri hugs and jumping on his back with a grin.

“In just thirteen days, we have jumped zero to over a thousand cases of COVID-19 cases. This is an unprecedented crisis that requires all of us working together to protect our families and our communities The most effective way we can slow down the virus is to stay home,” they watched the man on the news talking.

Yuuri shifted a bit as he wrapped his arm around Viktor. He could feel his husband snaking his arms around his waist. Yuuri knew that Viktor was a strong man. He was extremely disciplined. You had to be when you were a former Gold Medial Olympian and one of the best in their sport. He could feel Viktor shaking a little. Viktor always needed to be able to move around. He couldn’t just sit around at home all day. This wasn’t easy for him. Yuuri pressed his face to his husband’s neck, kissing softly as he took in his scent. It was comforting.

“Are you okay, Vitya?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because I’m scared,” Yuuri whispered, “but it’s alright.”

“I’m terrified too, I know we’re young and healthy, but I’m scared for everybody. I’m scared over-” Viktor was cut off by Yuuri’s lips.

“They will make it out alright, Vitya.”

“But what if they don’t?”

“They will. They are in the hospital and the doctors are doing everything they can to save them.”

“It’s my fault though. The coaches and I were all talking back when they started closing down the restaurants and bars, Yuuri. We were split between closing or remaining open. I was the final vote, Yuuri. I didn’t think this was that serious for us because everybody is young and young people aren’t dying from this!”

“Vitya, this isn’t your fault.”

“Yes, it is!”

Yuuri was stunned as he held his husband, tears streamed down his Viktor’s face as he let himself be lost in Yuuri’s arms. The Asian man kissed his husband’s face gently, kissing every tear that rolled down alabaster skin. This was hard on Viktor. It was hard on him. Life had been forced to a stop because of a virus. People were stressed out. Basic supplies were dwindling from people’s panic-induced spending. Yuuri didn’t know how things were going to work out. It felt as if it never would. Even though that was how he felt, he knew that it wasn’t the best time to voice it. Especially when his husband was looking to him for strength.

Never once did Yuuri think that he would be a source of strength for somebody. It was a little scary. Especially when the person who was looking to him to be their rock was somebody like Viktor. Viktor was somebody that Yuuri had always respected. For some time, Yuuri treated the man as if he were some kind of skating god, but as he got to learn more about who the man was, he found that Viktor was just like everybody else. He was human. He had his own weaknesses. He had his own fears. His own dreams. And right now, he was lost in his own mind and needed help navigating through those fears.

“Shhh, it’s alright Vitya. Everything is going to be alright. When this mess is over, we’re going to go on vacation. We’ll visit Hasetsu and soak in the onsen” Yuuri whispered, threading his fingers through silver locks.

Slowly, Yuuri let his hand reach the curve of his husband’s back. He did so soothingly, wanting to let him know that he would always be there for him. Even though it felt like the world was crashing and burning in front of them. Even though he didn’t like that this week he was supposed to compete in Worlds… Even though his final season was done in such a horrific way… He was still here. Viktor was still here. They were alive. They were safe. They would be staying indoors for at least two weeks… Maybe even longer if America decided to shut down the country for longer.

Both men jumped suddenly they heard Yuuri’s phone ringing. Yuuri fished out his phone and smiled brightly as he answered the video chat. Before him was his best friend for years. Phichit, he knew was back home in Thailand. Through their texts, Phich had begged him to keep the fact that he was sick with the virus on the down-low. The Thai skater had announced on his Instagram and Twitter that he would be quarantined due to somebody in his household being sick with it. Many people sending Phich their best wishes and to stay safe.

“Hey,” Phich smiled brightly before coughing.

“Phich, how are you doing?”

“Good. Just feeling all achy. It’s like having the flu but more crapy.”

“Ouch.”

“Oh, hey Viktor, how are you doing?” Phichit asked.

“Good. Detroit is finally on lockdown.”

“Man, it’s about time. The US is right now is just going crazy from what I heard.”

“No kidding!” Viktor chuckled.

“How are you doing though, Phichit?” Yuuri asked.

“I’m doing fine. I feel bad though for the monkeys.”

“Monkeys?” both Yuuri and Viktor looked at him questioningly.

They watched as Phichit suddenly got up, most likely from his bed. The camera was moving and shaking as they heard Phichit talking to his family in Thai. He seemed a little annoyed for a bit before they heard a door close.

“What was that about?”

“I was telling my grandmother to go to her room. I don’t want her getting sick because of me.”

“Oh,” Viktor looked at him thoughtfully.

“It’s alright. She already went to her room. But here look,” Phichit stated as he flipped the camera view.

Before them were a bunch of monkeys out on the streets. Yuuri was just stunned stupid as he and Viktor looked at the scene Phichit was showing them. There were so many monkeys out on the streets. Yuuri wasn’t even sure if he saw some monkeys fighting over some food. But he couldn’t be too sure.

“What is going on in Thailand?”

“There’s rarely any tourists out and the streets are now run by monkey gangs.”

“You’re joking,” Yuuri deadpanned him.

“Nope. Monkey gangs run the streets now.”

“The coronavirus created monkey gangs…” Viktor was stunned before bursting out into a fit of laughter, “I’m sorry, this is horrible. I feel so bad for those monkeys, but monkey gangs.”

They talked to Phichit a bit more. Talking about Yuuri possibly doing a few more competitions and ending his career midseason or maybe just seeing this as his retirement. They talked about anything and everything to keep their spirits up. After a while though, they hung up. Phichit promised that he would get on his Switch in a few hours and they could all play around in one of their islands on a new game that Phichit swore was saving his life from complete and total boredom. Yuuri knew that Viktor was on the same page with the Thai man, admitting that the game was a huge part of his childhood. He remembered how he and his sister would work together in their town. Yuuri stood up as he put his phone on the coffee table.

“Vitya, you want me to make some katsudon? I know you love it.”

“Yeah. You want to watch something on Netflix or YouTube? I don’t think I can handle watching the news anymore for the next few hours.”

“Yeah. That sounds wonderful.”

Everything would be fine. Everything would turn out alright. Even though the world was blanketed by a dark cloud that felt like the light would never reach down on them. Things would get better. The light would come back into the world. They would be stronger for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated about writing this fic. Not because "fluff bah I like me some serious angst" but more because of the fact that this is about the current pandemic going on. I wanted to make sure that I did this as tasteful as possible especially when there are so many people who have been tested positive for it, are in critical condition, and have unfortunately passed away due to this horrible virus.
> 
> I wrote this because I wanted to vent about my frustration as somebody who is showing symptoms but cannot get tested because I do not meet all the criteria to get tested, thus they felt that it was safer to quarantine.


End file.
